The end of the world Preview
by DeathRuby
Summary: This is a preview of a story I'm writing... and it's not complete. Cliffhanger follows.


My World (Mystical Dream)

This world has ended. Nothing in sight but white icy plains. I was the only one who was able to survive the brutal blast from underneath. Where I'm standing now is nowhere. Under me is burning lava. Nothing I can do about that. I feel scared and lonely. But I have to survive this. _They_ want me to fail. My life is a challenge but I must face it...

Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm 14. I am the only survivor of Earth. There were billions of people of course before this happened. One day a strange, wacked out hole opened out of nowhere, made this boom that (literally) rocked the earth and then these natural disasters happened. And unnatural. Like there was lava raining in a few cities, close to my city but nothing touched here. It was weird. But people thought it just happened. Then these _things_, like ghosts appeared. They had bloodshot eyes and a body like smoke. They each held a strange pipe with a balloon at the end. The pipe was designed with dead people, black spirals and red eyes. The first time I saw what they were for, I was horrified. The boy was unlucky. The pipe had touched him and he sank to the floor. His soul had got wiped out. And there was his body. Like a bag. Then the ghosts picked it up and vanished.

After that, more bodies vanished. Until few people were left. Then we became slaves for _them_. Everyone was chained up, pulled away and put to work. All of us hated it of course. But if they heard us even say the word _**hate**_, they'd take our souls. So we worked hard and vigorously. Then this happened...

One day I walked further away from the slaves and saw this cracked hole in the earth. I stared into it and I froze. Fear overtook me. There was a thin layer of earth, and lava underneath that.

We were standing on something that was going to crack any moment now and we'd fall into a pit of lava. I fainted. What else could I do? When I woke up, I was covered in ice. I was frozen. But for some unknown reason my hands were moving. There was a thin layer of ice. I rammed my fist into the ice encasing me. My hands broke the layer. but it was a bad mistake. Water started rushing into the ice block. And I was losing air supply, fast. I decided one thing to do. If this didn't work I'd be done for. So I took my last breath and held it just for the right moment. I started feeling dizzy so now was the time...

I screamed as loud as I could. And I closed my eyes, wondering whether it would work. Then I heard a crack. And another. Followed by many more. And I pushed myself up. Fresh air. I was satisfied that I was alive. But I then stared around me. How long was I out for? The place I knew was now an ice land.

I looked around. White. The hole was there. I could see the magma bubbling underneath. Something is going under there, I know it. But right now I need to find out why this place suddenly turned into this waste/ice land. I walk along the path and see an unlucky victim of the new Ice Age. Then more, with more weird and horrified faces on. Suddenly I pass an object. It was a strange inscripted blade. I felt I needed a weapon to continue on so I broke the ice and grabbed it. I somewhat felt I gained tremendous energy just by holding it. Was it the blade, or is it just the first time I held a weapon. Well, I can't think about it now. Life is now different. Just wandering this place all alone..

It's been a year since the incident. I'm still alone. All alone. I'm 15 now. I'm still wandering this ice desert with the blade in hand. I've stayed here for the whole year. Everything is the same everyday.

I walk for a few hours, collect supplies and food and go back to my hideout. My little hideout was not very stable and warm, but it had to do. Everyone was taken away except me, like they wanted to see whether I'd break. But I didn't. The simple nessecities of life were around me. Water, shelter and food. The only thing I didn't have was warmth, so I created it. My hideout was next to the mysterious hole. The hole was filled with magma. I had water so I figured out a simple steam maker

Water + Magma = hot steam. That simple procedure made me warm. But everyday the magma would get lower so I had to get more water. The only thing I wanted was to see another living thing.

It's 6:00 am right now. I'm awake and cold. Better make some steam. I get dressed and all that, and get outside. I get a bucket of water and throw it into the hole, waiting for the warmth. There's nothing. I get really frustrated so I look in the hole. I see a giant metal thing. I here moaning. There's something in it. I decide to get my shovel and start digging. After about 45 minutes I finally pull the metal cylinder out. It was quite light. I quiver, thinking "should I be doing this?"


End file.
